phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
006a.txt
　■　主人公　２００４年　秋　■\ ;- Autumn 2004 -\ `- Musim Gugur 2004 -\ mp3loop "tui2\e01.mp3" bg "e\sora07.jpg",3 ;あんなにうるさかった蝉が鳴き止む頃。\ ;It was about the time of year when the cicadas finally start to shut up.\ `Ketika kumbang-kumbang mulai berhenti berdesing.\ ;相変わらず俺は病院に居た。\ ;I was in hospital, as usual.\ `Aku sedang berada di Rumah Sakit, seperti biasa.\ ;もちろん、ずっと入院していた訳じゃない。 ;出たり入ったりの繰り返しだった。\ ;Oh, I hadn't been in there all summer. ;I'd been in and out, back and forth, on and off.\ `Oh, bukan berarti aku terus berada disana sepanjang musim panas. `Aku selalu keluar masuk Rumah Sakit, berkali-kali, terus menerus.\ ;先月には、初めて手術ってのも経験した。 ;退院後は、原チャで５分の距離を通院もした。\ ;I'd had my first operation the previous month. They'd discharged me afterwards, but I still had to go back in a lot.\ ;Thankfully it was only five minutes by moped.\ `Aku mendapat operasi pertamaku bulan lalu. Mereka mengeluarkanku setelah itu, walau Aku masih harus kembali ke rumah sakit.\ `Untungnya Aku hanya butuh lima menit untuk ke sana.\ ;それからも、入院、退院、通院、入院を小刻みに繰り返して…\ ;And so the cycle continued: admission, discharge, tests, readmission, and on, and on, and on...\ `Dan siklus-pun berlangsung: masuk, keluar, tes, masuk lagi, dan seperti itu seterusnya...\ ;ＰＥＴだかイレッサだか知らないけど、 ;気づけば、その繰り返しで数ヶ月が経とうとしていた。\ ;Whether it was for PET scans or for Iressa treatment, I don't know, but before I knew it, the cycle had been going on for months.\ `Ketika aku masih tidak tahu apakah 'PET' atau 'Iressa', tanpa kusadari, berbulan-bulan sudah kulewati..\ ;食欲が減った代わりに、貰う薬の量と種類が増えた。 ;自分でも、目に見えて体力が落ちてきたと実感できる。\ ;My appetite shrank, while the number of medicines I was expected to swallow just kept on increasing. ;I felt like I could literally see myself getting weaker.\ `Nafsu makanku berkurang diiringi dengan konsumsi obat-obatan yang meningkat. `Aku merasa kalau tubuhku mulai melemah.\ ;足が細くなった気がするけど、\ ;Even my legs seemed to be withering.\ `Bahkan kakiku pun mulai terlihat mengurus.\ ;”それは気のせいじゃない” ;と、体重計の針は教えてくれた。\ ;It wasn't my imagination. ;I would weigh myself, and the needle of the scales would confirm it.\ `Ternyata apa yang kuperkirakan benar. `Jarum pada timbangan berat badan memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak salah.\ ;なのに俺は…@どこか客観的に自分を見ていた。\ ;And yet...@ ; somehow it didn't really seem all that personal.\ `Walau begitu...@ ` entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu peduli.\ ;まるで他人事か、 ;テレビの１シーンでも眺めているようだった。\ ;It was like I was watching it happen to somebody else. ;Like it was just a scene from some TV drama.\ `Seolah-olah itu juga terjadi pada orang lain. `seolah-olah Aku sedang melihat drama di TV.\ ;突然、身に起こったことに、頭がついて行けなかった。 ;リアルとして起こった実感が沸かなかった。\ ;I was unable to understand what was happening to my body all of a sudden. ;I hadn't even grasped that the changes were real.\ `Aku tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. `Seakan-akan perubahan yang kualami ini tidak nyata.\ ;だから、自分自身のことの筈なのに、 ;どこか遠い場所から冷めた目でしか見れなかった。\ ;So though it was as personal as anything could be, still I could only observe it as though from a far and disinterested position.\ `Karena itulah, walaupun ini semua terjadi padaku,\ `aku tetap merasa seolah-olah ini masalah orang lain.\ bg "e\c033.jpg",5 bg "e\b.jpg",5 ;冬の日。 ;街頭からクリスマスツリーが姿を消す頃、\ ;A winter's day. ;It was the time of year when municipal Christmas decorations are dismantled.\ `Musim dingin. `Ketika hiasan Natal mulai dibongkar.\ ;年末ということもあってか、自宅に帰してくれた。\ ;They let me go home for New Year.\ `Mereka memperbolehkanku pulang ke rumah untuk tahun baru.\ ;あくまでも一時的なものらしい。 ;それでも少しは嬉しかった。\ ;It was only a temporary thing, but it was a welcome change.\ `Walau hanya sementara, tetapi hal itu membuatku cukup senang.\ bg "e\amazora02.jpg",5 ;みぞれ混じりの雨の中、 ;久しぶりに帰ってきた俺の家。\ ;I arrived home amidst sleet and driving rain.\ `Aku sampai di rumah saat hujan salju.\ ;何故か、家族が全員揃っていた。\ ;For some reason the whole family was there to greet me.\ `Entah kenapa seluruh keluargaku ada untuk menyapaku.\ ;普段からそれほど話すことも無かった親なのに、 ;どこかギクシャクとしながらも、笑顔で迎えてくれた。\ ;My parents had always been quiet and aloof. ;Today they greeted me with smiles and laughter, though it seemed forced.\ `Orang tuaku yang selalu terdiam dan terasing dariku. `mereka menyambutku dengan senyum dan tawa yang dipaksakan.\ ;いつも口喧嘩ばかりしていた妹が、 ;俺の好きなクリームシチューとエビフライを作って待っていた。\ ;My sister had never had anything for me but a sharp tongue. KyouSama: The sister they used here is "little sister", not older ;Today she had made me my favourite cream stew with fried prawns.\ `Adik perempuanku yang selalu mencaciku, `Hari ini dia membuatkan sup krim dengan udang goreng favoritku.\ ;こたつに並んで座った。みかんをむいてくれた。 ;やけに優しかった。それが印象的だった。\ ;We sat around the kotatsu. She peeled me a satsuma. ;I was touched to be treated with such unusual kindness.\ `Kami bertiga duduk di kotatsu. Adikku mengupaskan jeruk untukku. `Mereka sangat baik tidak seperti biasanya. Benar-benar penampilan yang mengagumkan.\ ;この時点で…@俺は少しだけ察した。\ ;It was then that I began to realise.\ `Dan dari situ Aku mulai meyadari...\ ;ポケットに入れたままになった、例の真新しい免許証。\ ;That unused driving licence, still in my pocket...\ `...Lisensi berkendaraku, yang ada di sakuku...\ ;この免許証は、その価値を生かすことなく ;終わるのかも知れないと思った。\ ;I began to realise that I was probably not going to get much use out of it.\ `...Kelihatannya aku tidak akan bisa menggunakannya.\ bg "e\w.jpg",5 ;ギクシャクとした不自然な笑顔に迎えられて…\ ;That's what I thought, as the forced smiles and false cheer washed over me.\ `Dikelilingi oleh senyum dan tawa yang dipaksakan...\ ;冷静に、曖昧に、ひたすら薄っぺらく、 ;他人事のように俺はそう思った。\ ;That's all I thought, in the same calm, vague, detached way I'd been thinking about this whole affair.\ `Itulah yang kupikirkan, seakan-akan ini merupakan masalah orang lain. Tanpa gairah, benar-benar tidak peduli.\ bg "e\w.jpg",5 bg "e\c032.jpg",5